1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for bringing a blanket into contact with a plate-like object to form a pattern on the blanket by the object or on the object by the blanket.
2. Description of the Related Art
An invention disclosed, for example, in JP2010-158799A is conventionally known as an invention for producing an electronic component using the above pattern forming method. In the invention disclosed in JP2010-158799A, a pattern of a printing plate is transferred to a blanket by pressing the blanket into contact with the printing plate, whereby a pattern is formed on the blanket (first transfer step). Thereafter, the pattern on the blanket is transferred to a substrate by pressing the blanket into contact with the substrate, whereby a pattern is formed on the substrate (second transfer step).